


What Was That?

by icefallstears



Series: Things Said and Unsaid [2]
Category: Spriggan
Genre: M/M, Pining, stoic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu’s POV as he reflects upon something Jean said to him during the Noah incident. Somewhat of a sequel to “I Do Not Bluff” which was in Jean’s POV.</p>
<p>Transferred from my LJ and FF.net accounts under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was That?

“What was that?”  
  
I asked this very question after you said something I never thought to hear. I could have misheard you; it would have been easy to get it wrong with the noise of the Ark self-destructing around us. I could have misheard you.   
  
I didn't.  
  
How do I know? I know because of you. Over the years I have become skilled in reading you. The very fact that you told me to be quiet instead of repeating what you said showed me that you had not meant to say what you did. The second half of that statement, "and let me carry you." Carry me? Normally the moment I regained consciousness you would have dumped me on my feet and told me to haul ass. That more than anything showed me that what you had said was not misheard or worse, imagined.  
  
When the Ark fell apart beneath us and we plummeted; all I could think about was reaching you. Even if we hit the ground and were no more, all that mattered was reaching you, to be with, you. I was so happy that I reached you that I barely even felt it when the grappling hook caught on the plane and your entire weight was being carried by my broken arm.  
  
I lay here in this hospital bed, already nearly healed and watch you sleep. You have been here the entire time. Even now, slumped in your chair, with your head on the bed, you still seem to be protecting me. Just as you have all along. You watched my back against our enemies and brought me back to myself when I was lost to rage and painful memories. You have been my rival, my mentor, my friend. You are still all that to me, but now so much more.  
  
I want to reach out and stroke that long hair you are so vain about, but I dare not. You said it yourself, "We can never forget that lives of every man, woman, and child on the planet depend on us." If I were to acknowledge my feelings for you, and you do return them as I begin to suspect you do; I would want nothing more than to spend all my time with you. That can never happen while we must protect this world.  
  
So I will ignore the aching of my heart, pretend that I do not feel the way I do, and should you let slip your feelings again, ask you,

"What was that?"


End file.
